A Grimm Situation
by Thethingsithinkabout
Summary: Harry and the only people he could trust had finally been caught by the British Ministry of Magic after 6 years on the run. They are sentenced to death by veil. However what Harry finds on the other side of the veil was not what he expected. Now in a 15 year old version of himself he has to find a way to survive without his old friends in this new world. Rated M cause why not.
1. From an End to a Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_The scoundrels where finally caught…_

_We should string em up like the animals they are…_

_Nowhere left to run now is there…_

Harry's eyes were closed as he listened to the people around him. He really had no interest in the useless blabbering that was leaking out of their mouths. He just didn't care anymore, in half an hour most of the people he cared about weren't going to be alive much longer. He opened his eyes to stare at the blonde locks of messy hair before him. He mused upon seeing it, he looked at one of his best friends wondering what had happened to them. They had been the worst of nemesis in school all because Harry was a bit rude and didn't really know pureblood custom, or really tact or manners he thought back sheepishly.

He wondered what would have happened if he had taken the proffered hand instead of sticking up for the red rat. Harry felt a twinge of hated when he remembered the weasel, and the marionette, honestly he should have seen it from the beginning, he felt a bit ashamed for being so ignorant, he had forgotten everything he had learned from his childhood the moment he stepped into the magical world. He forgot all of the lessons and skills he took weeks and years to learn, if he had remembered them things really would have gone a lot smoother.

Four minutes had passed and the jeering hadn't stopped and it had been going on for hours, he was so sick of it. Draco was shoved forward and into the veil of death, Harry closed his eyes and silently wept the last of his family and friends. Draco, Neville, and Luna where all gone, they had stayed with him on the run for the past six years. Harry had been hunted after he had defeated Voldemort, he was proclaimed to be a dark lord by everyone except for Luna, Draco, and Neville. It had been an eye opening experience when his two oldest friends turned to Harry and tried to arrest him in the name of the Ministry and everything "Light". He had created a spell that was the only shot they had of defeating Voldemort, and since Harry didn't tell the ministry how it worked nor how to cast it, it was labeled the darkest magic and it was decread who ever cast it would automatically be cast through the veil along with any companions.

And that was how Harry and his family found themselves here now, all because the ministry couldn't handle Harry being strong and able to fight just not for them. Eight minutes passed and the veil rumbled and shook scaring everyone there into cowering away from it like frightened puppies. Harry scoffed at the sight of them, they were all so pathetic Harry truly felt sick thinking how he could have ever looked up to any of them.

As minutes some passed everyone in the chamber got back their courage and they all tried to goad Harry. Fifteen minutes passed and no one had been able to get a rise out of Harry, all the had seen was a calm and collected face which had unnerved most of them however a sickening sweet voice cut across all of them "don't worry about your _diseased_ mongrel of a godson he has already been put down like the _half-breed_ he is."

Upon hearing those words Harry's eyes snapped open and a menacing growl escaped through his chest that reverberated through the chamber scaring the occupants shitless. His eyes opened causing the crowd to either stumble backwards, fall to their knees in fear or faint, his normal glowing emerald eyes had changed one had turned killing curse green as the other turned to a ruby red. A wave of magic released from him and suffocated the ones still awake, it caused them to fall down with foam forming in their mouths. Harry whispered "you bitch" as he summoned his wands into his hands from the toadie who held them and cast "_**acerba funera ascriberet**_" at Umbridge as a force shoved him into the veil, he looked back and found an angry mane of red hair, Harry cast the same spell making the red head collapse from the painful death he was experiencing.

**Behind the veil**

Harry looked around frantically trying to find something anything but all he saw was a white hallway with doors on each side going as far as he could see. He got up and looked to the most resent looking used door. He tried to open it and found it locked, he tried an unlocking charm, then an overpowered one, then two cast by his two wands, and finally two overpowered ones. Not even a wiggle, Harry was getting frustrated, three minutes had passed as he felt odd changes in his body start happening, he started looking younger and that worried him. He tried blasting the door with every and any spell he knew which was quite extensive thanks to his own research and voldemort's memories he had gained access to after killing the consciousness of the soul shard inside of him. Four more minutes had passed and Harry was definitely deaging and he was getting very worried. As a last ditch effort Harry placed his wands on his arms making is so the tips of them were in his palms and he placed his hands on the door knob and he focused ALL of his magic into them every last drop of it and it along with him were becoming very unstable as parts of his body started shifting through their animagus parts. Harry took everything he had and he forced it into the door knob as he got an image of a nondescript alley entered his mind. Harry took hold of the image and he released his magic into the door as he apparated to the alley destination he had seen.

**In the Department of Mysteries**

Some were celebrating the sub sequential death of the threat Potter and his band where while others were mourning the loss of Dolores Umbridge and Ron Weasley. However it didn't matter for either group because eight minutes after they had thrown Potter into the veil it shook, rumbled and pulsed with raw power and energy. This again caused the occupants of the room to cower in fear, as the veil began pulsing even more and the entire chamber started to shake. At that moment the veil exploded unleashing a terrible curse upon the world as well as killing every single pearson in that chamber.

Witches and Wizards all around the world could feel the collapse of their charms, spells, and wards. The felt the ambient buzzing magic in the air around them become blocked to them, unreachable and inaccessible to them, and this frightened them.

Every creature magical or not could feel the change in the very makeup of their universe change, something was coming and it would not be pleasant, for anyone. For now all they could do was run, hide, and prepare for what was to come, dark times were coming to Earth.

The UN and every military and country was thrown into chaos at the sudden appearance of strange people and buildings that hadn't been previously where they had been before. They were at a lost and didn't know what to do.

**In the Alley**

Harry cracked into existence in the alley, he looked around and was about to cheer when his forearms started to glow and sear from a burning pain. Harry didn't scream out however he convulsed and let out shaking gasp of pain. He looked down at his arms and what he saw horrified him, his wands where shattered and entering into his arm merging with it. The pain intensified along with the golden light until Harry saw no blemish in the skin, at that the pain and the light died down leaving Harry panting from keeping himself from howling out in pain.

Harry took some time to rest but he got up minutes later to observe his surroundings. It was night time which was obvious from how dark it was but what confused him was that he felt an unfamiliar weight on his head and ass. He went to check them to find that something soft and furry was at both locations, he pulled on them registering pain and stopped. He was confused and he brought his hand away from the top of his head to find shocking my on his hands were claws.

Harry had been occupied since he had appeared so he hadn't seen the red and white coloured theme girls that were also in the alleyway staring at the faunus that had appeared out of nowhere. They were about to go up to him and confront him on as to why he was in their territory but they stopped when his arms started glowing and he had fallen onto his knees in pain, they didn't quite see what had happened but kept their distance for the moment they didn't know what was going to happen next. They watched as the faunus got up and looked around they found this to be the time to get closer. They watched as he moved his hands down to his tail and eyes, they saw him pull and a look of confusion roll across his face when he pulled his hands down his face to find claws on his hand. To them it just looked like he was just staring at it.

Harry's shock at his hand disappeared as he felt two people drawing near to him, he looked up and found two girls, twins it seemed, with black hair and green eyes approaching him one was in a red dress and had what appeared to be metal red claws in her hands and the other was dressed in a white dress with some very dangerous heels on. As they drew closer he tensed up and withdrew a small dagger from his bag of holding that was on his hip discreetly. They stopped right in front of him, and Harry looked at them for second then he put his most charming smile on and asked "well what can I do for you fine women." Harry snickered internally as he saw a light blush brush across their faces for a second before they scowled at him and demanded "what are you doing in our territory."

Harry let a frown cross his face for a second before he was back to smiling "sorry beautiful, but I have zero idea where I even am, can either of you tell where I am relative to Britain, or even Europe and I'll be on may way away from your territory."

"_What is that accent_." both girls thought as they coughed to clear their blushes and they looked back at the adorable smile that the boy before them was wearing. Melanie stepped forward and said "well you are in vale, however I have never heard of Britain or Europe."

"And I have never heard of Vale so I guess we're even." responded Harry to the white clad girl who was a bit to close in his opinion.

"Really" said the girl look of interest coming across her face. She looked a bit more closely at his face, then after a moment she backed up and looked interestingly at Harry, "well I know your not lying, you haven't ever heard of Vale but that doesn't exactly mean anything." She stepped up closer so that her face was millimeters from his face "you haven't explained who you are nor what you are doing here in our territory."

Harry stared down into her eyes, he was a few inches taller so he had to look a bit far down, at first he made no sound or movement and just gave her a blank stare that was starting to unnerve her. In an even voice he said " my apologies my name is Harry… Black and I seem to be more lost than I have ever been before, think you could help me out."

Melanie stared back up at him and responded "maybe, since you gave your name to use it is only fair that we offer you the same courtesy, my name is Melanie Malachite and my sister over there is Militia, we may be able to help you but it seems to be a bit late and I am assuming that you don't have anywhere to go." at Harry's nod she continued "well then it seems like you will be coming with us."

When she finished she turned and walked away with a slightly stunned Harry behind her, "um we kind of just met this really isn't how you treat strangers."

Militia looked at Harry with a small smirk said" you know our name we know your name we aren't strangers anymore."

Harry shut his mouth as he was dragged out of the alley by the two sisters and down the street. Harry looked up into the sky breathing in the nice cool air when he choked on his spit looking at what was in the night sky. A shattered moon. The twins had let go of Harry and watched as they heard Harry whisper a silent "bloody fucking hell, doesn't look like I am on earth anymore." they didn't ask him about it but it was certainly coming back up later when they had a proper time to interrogate Harry.

They neared their house and went inside bring in a hesitant Harry. Harry stood awkwardly in their kitchen as the two girls went up into their rooms to change. He started to feel a bit woozy and he felt a liquid start to drip from his eyes and nose, he went to wipe it and he found blood on his hands. He swore he had momentarily forgotten about all of the magic he pushed through and out of his body. He fell to his knees breathing hard as blood poured from his eyes, ears, and nose. He felt himself blackout and moments later making a large thumping noise.

The noise had notified the sisters that their guest had done something he most likely shouldn't have. They raced down the stairs in their pajamas with their weapons in hand and foot respectively. What they found however was not something that they expected, they found their wolf faunus guest to be unconscious and lying in a pool of blood that they assumed was his own. They were quickly by his side checking to see if he was still alive, to their relief they found a heart beat as well as his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic way. They picked him up and brought him into the guest room and checked his body for injuries. They found that the blood had come from his eyes, nose, and ears, notifying that whatever was wrong was something internal, they also found evidence of exhaustion on his body as well as many past scars littered all over his body, they all seemed healed but they wondered how he could be alive if even some of the scars showed told the truth. The twins wondered sadly what could have happened to the poor boy that seemed around their age for these marks to happen. The worst part though was that some looked to be caused by weapons not grimms, now the girls were very curious, and swore that as soon as Harry woke up they were going to interrogate him. However for now they were tired and went off to bed.

_Harry, Draco, and Neville were sitting around a campfire with drinks in their hands trying to mend their wounds as Luna was sleeping off her injuries under a blanket with Teddy next to her and they were near the fire._

_"Harry?" asked Neville hesitantly._

_With a grunt of pain Harry responded after he finished winding a finale bandage around his torso "yeah what's up Nev?"_

_He looked conflicted before he decided to charge on with his questions "well um don't take this the wrong way but… how are you still alive, by all rights you should be dead." Neville started to work himself up into a lecture "not only where you pumped gallons full of a death stingers poison, which let me add is strong enough that 1 drop could kill 5 men, but you also fought your way through two squadrons of wizards. Both ministry employ and old death munchers."_

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco nodding and eyeing him with both concern and wariness evident in his eyes._

_Harry sighed he hated having to explain this part of his life to people, they never really took it all that well when the discovered how stupid he had been in his youth. "Well Neville did you ever hear the story of me going down into the chamber of secrets?" he questioned at the shake of Neville's head he was about to continue with his story when Draco interrupted him._

_"Wait wait wait, that was all true? Damn Potter are you for fucking real!" then he laughed and what he said next caused the rest of them to grin and snicker as well "dear Merlin! Salazar must be writhing in his tomb that a **Gryffindor** found his sacred sanctuary and private room rather than a proper Slytherin."_

_"Well the hat did want me there pretty adamantly." Harry's voice cut across everyone laughing._

_Draco rolled his eyes and said back in a sarcastic voice " yeah and Dumbledore was my father."_

_Neville made a face at that " oof I feel bad for you mate." Neville cracked a grin before continuing "whats it like to have Grindelwald and Dumbledore as parents."_

_This made everyone burst their gut laughing and it took several minutes to stop, but when the did Harry continued with his tale, " well anyway the weasel and I figured out where the entrance was and being a parseltongue I could open, can you believe how much of a pervert Slytherin was? He put the chamber in a **girls bathroom**."_

_This caused Draco and Neville to spit out their drinks, Harry didn't let them get anything in as he continued on with his story, "anyway we had gone to get Lockhart but he was packing up to leave so we held him at wandpoint and pretty much forced him down the drain. We had reached the bottom and Ronald being the incompetent buffoon that he was lost his wand to the fraud. Luckily both of their incompetence saved us from basically being killed there on the spot. Remember Ron had already broken his wand earlier that year and so when Lockhart cast a spell it was sent at himself getting rid of all of his memories. He was blasted backward and big foot weasel stumbled around and ended up on the other side of a rock fall cutting me off and the only one capable of walking forward. And so that is just what I did, I went forward and into the final chamber where I came across my first horcrux. He was trying to come back by stealing Ginny's life energy and magic. I wasn't able to touch him and neither were my spells however the worst part was what he summoned. He brought into the chamber a 1000 year old Basilisk that was like 70 feet long." Draco and Neville had gone pale at the mention of the basilisk both knowing the dangerous creature and how toned it was to kill._

_Harry ignored them and continued on with his tale " Riddle had already stolen my wand so I was practically defenceless, couldn't do anything till Fawkes came onto the scene. He blinded it and gave me the sorting hat, at first I was confused and just put it on, however moments later something heavy and metal hit my head, I took the hat off and pulled out of it the sword of Gryffindor, i got back into the fight with the huge snake and in its final moment I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth into its brain, however it left me a parting gift… a six inch fang dripping with poison had pierced completely through my arm. I thought I was dead and I probably was but thankfully I had a phoenix with me and it healed me. Best as I can tell both the most deadly toxin and the most potent healer are running through my veins in a sick twisted tango."_

_Draco and Neville just gapped at Harry, and after a moment Draco said "you really don't do things by halves do you Harry."_

_Harry smirked and shrugged._

**Early the next morning**

Harry bolted up from his dream in the unfamiliar bed and leaped out of it looking around wildly. He felt weight behind him shift everytime he spun around and he went to look at what was wrong with his posterior only to find a black tail with a white end that looked similar to the tail of his wolf animagus. When he saw the tail his memories came flooding back of last night, he quickly checked his magical reserves to find himself almost three quarters back to normal. He looked around for his shirt but he couldn't find it. A thought came to him though, he waved his hand and cast the spell like any other time and in his hand was a shirt, he blinked at it and silently cheered for the small miracle. It seemed that when his wands merged with his arms they carried over the ability to channel precision magic, normal wandless magic was for far more chaotic magic, magic that didn't need order or real concentration to be cast. However since he just conjured a shirt it seemed that his wands allowed him to use all of his magic to their full extent while in pieces in his arms.

Storing that information away Harry stood in front of the mirror in the room and looked at himself. He looked younger, much younger he was probably back in his 15 year old body. Harry winced at that, it was not his favourite time in his life, he had been pretty hormonal at that age, angry, sulky, and just all around unpleasant. He sighed and continued looking at himself, it seems that all of his past injuries transferred over into his body, than Harry looked at the top of his head and found canine ears at the top of them. They were the same colours as his tail, silky black and then snow white at the tips. Harry tried to make them go away he tried everything he could think of besides mutilation and glamours. Nothing worked he tried using his animagus magic to make them go back, they didn't and when that didn't work he went to his full wolf form and back but he was the same. He tried _finite_ but that didn't work either. He tried a few other things that he had picked up over the past 6 years of running and learning but nothing worked.

Harry gave up put his shirt on and left his room and proceeded to the kitchen. He was a bit surprised to find that no one else was awake in the house, he was sure that is was around 8 in the morning and after he cast a quick _tempest_ he was sure. He shrugged as he entered the kitchen and proceeded to look around grabbing ingredients, pots, and pans and he set to work cooking breakfast for himself and the people in the house.

Harry heard two pairs of feet shuffling into the kitchen as he finished up making breakfast. He took the biscuits out of the oven placing them on the table turning around to look at who had entered the kitchen. It was the two girls who had brought him here, he smiled at them and gestured for them to eat as he put some eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns on three plates setting them on the table. The girls quickly sat down and grabbed a plate jumping into their food letting out a soft gasp at the quality of it. Harry snickered at them as he grabbed the last plate and joined them at the table and started to eat with them.

When they finished eating Harry collected they dishes and started washing them, he could feel the girls staring at his back. He sighed and gave a glance back asking "you seem to have some questions, lets see if I have some answers."

The white dressed one Melanie Harry remembered sat a bit straighter in her seat " who are you really and why did you collapse out of nowhere last night into your own blood, you frightened us." the last bit was said with a mumble and little blush but Harry picked them out with his new ears and eyes.

Harry sighed and scratched his ear "I did something very stupid right before I met you but it was either that or certain death, and me collapsing into my own blood was the result of my stupidity. And as I said last night I'm Harry Black not sure what else you want about who I am."

The other one, Militia Harry remembered spoke up 'there was hesitation when you told us your last name last night."

"Well it is my last name new or not, it is legitimate, it just wasn't what I was born with." Harry shrugged as he finished up washing the dishes, he dried his hands and sat down across from him.

"So then what name were you born with?" Melanie asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow "it doesn't really matter I go by Harry Black."

"Why did you change your name?" questioned Militia.

"Well I am in a new place and probably about to make a new life so I thought why not a new name, something that isn't stained but has sentimental meaning."

"You aren't going to go back to where you came from." said a confused Militia.

Harry sadly sighed "I don't really think I could even if I wanted, not that I want to anyways, the place I just escaped from, the ground is stained red with blood."

"How old are you?" asked Melanie.

"Fifteen, sixteen" Harry responded and after a moment added, "I think my birthday was yesterday"

Melanie smirked "lucky you, you got the best present, you got to meet us."

Harry rolled his eyes as Militia grin and nodded "yes I feel so privileged to have seen such beauty for my birthday." he sarcastically shot back.

The twins gave identical smirks and Melanie asked, "where are you from I have never heard an accent like your's nor have I ever heard of London or Britain."

Harry paused at that question he didn't really know what to say, "well I-I, it was the place where I lived, it is a place that I am never going back to and it is a place that will never be found, it was a hidden area that is far away from any other place here, but it was a hidden group of bigot humans, they were monsters, and they destroyed my entire life and those of the ones close to me."

The girls looked sad and nodded sympathetically and silence reigned for a few minutes when it was interrupted by Militia asking Harry " how did you get here and what was with the glow from your arms? Was it your semblance or was it dust?"

Harry looked confused " dust, what do you mean by dust? And what is semblance I don't know if I had ever of that?"

The girls looked at Harry for a few minutes and when he didn't say anything the gapped at his and said " you know dust the thing that basically everything is run on, crystals pulverized into fine dust with powers." at Harry's confused head shake they continued "when you unlock your aura you gain a power of sorts, a semblance."

Harry looked at them, what they had said seemed to be common knowledge around here so he should probably learn about it. "Well I have heard about something similar to dust however to me it goes by a different name, and I have never heard of semblance and the aura I am thinking of is most definitely different."

'The twins sat back with looks of concentration on their faces then Melanie spoke up" I guess it is plausible that you wouldn't have heard of them if you called dust by a different name and while aura and semblances aren't hidden from civilians it isn't all that widely known about. However if that is the case" she narrowed her eyes at Harry "then what was it that happened with the bright light last night what was it."

Harry paused and shrugged he didn't see the harm in telling them that magic was real, "well my people call it magic, there really isn't all that much known about to the public, it is in genetics, it usually runs through families though there is an odd couple of cases where some offspring don't have it. Then there is also the question no one can figure out which is that it can randomly appear in people who don't have anyone connected to it, hell the parents usually don't know it exist until someone is dispatched to the family to try to help explain it."

"Ok but like magic isn't real, that's just in fairy tales." said Melanie.

Harry sighed and stood up "s-she didn't mean to offend you" said a worried Militia. Harry blinked at her then gave a silent chuckle "yeah I know I was just going to show you guys somethings so you could decide if you wanted to call it something else." After he said that Harry created a black ball of fire, then conjured a chair of his own and threw the fire at it letting it catch fire but not burn. He then extinguished it with wave and transfigured the chair into a beagle.

The twins were staring with their eyes and mouths wide open at Harry who was now back in his seat petting the dog in his arms. The blushed at how cute the picture was before reality came back to them.

"That's not possible!"

"How did you do that."

"There is no actual fucking way."

First the fire then the chair out of thin air then the no burny fire then dog!"

"What in the nine hells are you?"

"You two look cute and snuggly." the last thing was mumbled by a blushing Militia, however Melanie heard her and she sported a scarlet blush herself and coughed.

Harry smirked stood up and disappeared the dog which caused the girls to whine in sadness and said "now you know why it is called magic, it can make the impossible possible, there really isn't any other name I can think of for it." the twins agreed with him on that.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Militia.

Harry frowned, "I don't know I guess learn about where I am maybe get a job and just live my life."

When Harry answered the twins had turned to each other seeming to have a conversation with each other before finally Melanie broke eye contact and turned to Harry "well your welcome to stay as long as you would like, and we may be able to get you a job."

Harry looked at them a bit dumbfound and stuttered out "tha-thank you that is very generous of you, I would gladly accept, I'll try to help out around the house as well."

The twins raised their eyebrows before grinning and Melanie asked "well we just need to decide where you can fit in, you could obviously be a cook, but can you fight?"

Harry paused a bit before nodding his head. I know my way around a fight, though I am a bit rusty in my sword play. The twins nodded "well, we will test you after we get dressed, however even if you aren't an enforcer or bouncer we will still expect you to work out and train.

"Huh why?"

"Well you wouldn't want to be killed by a grimm, and some humans might be a bit violent towards you."

Harry groaned, great more things he needed to look into, he nodded nonetheless. At that the girls got up and went to there rooms to change. Moments later the three of them went into the basement which seemed to have weights and work out equipment as well as an area with a mat floor. Harry followed them to the mat floor and he asked, "weapons, yes, no? Magic? Or just hand to hand."

The twins looked contemplative at that " I guess we'll start with weapons then go on from their."

Harry nodded as he went onto the mat. What ensued was a very tiring experience for Harry.

**Four hours later**

"You think you can still make dinner with those mean bruises" snicked Melanie, Harry glared at her before putting his finger on one of her bruises making her wince in pain. He smirked and said "I'm not the only one with tender skin, I'm lucky I wore down your aura quick enough."

She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed good naturedly as she went to her room to wait for her sister to get out of the shower. Harry busied himself in the kitchen making sandwiches for the three of them, while he was doing that he thought back to the mock battles he had.

_Harry quickly blocked an attack from Militia's claws with his conjured sword, he knew from already trying that he wouldn't be able to push it back, so he whipped out his knee to her gut disengaging their weapons and leaping back. His senses warned him from an attack from behind him, he quickly ducked and rolled away seeing a bladed heel swing by where his neck had been. He growled at Melanie who shot him smirk, he charged her and they started trading off attacks, Militia appeared behind him and held her claws at Harry's throat. He stopped sighed and was about to drop his weapon on the ground when he got an idea. He dropped it whirled and punched her in the stomach making her bend over, he felt something break but it didn't feel or sound like a bone. He ducked a slash kick from Melanie by rolling away, when he got back up on his feet he had picked up his sword. He charged Melanie trying to duck and weave around her attacks but he only managed to avoid most. But he did get close enough and attacked with his sword getting in some good hits, but now he seemed to be drawing blood, he stopped momentarily which was all Melanie needed and before he knew it he was on the ground with his sword spinning off to the side and with Melanie on top of him grabbing his wrist with her blade right next to his throat "yield" she growled out. Harry bit his tongue and nodded._

Harry had finished making the sandwiches as Militia came down in some casual clothes and plopped down at the table picking up a sandwich. She ate it for a bit before she spoke "well I think you could be a bouncer like us, but you should probably get your aura unlocked before that, and you would also need to train a bit more, in all honesty I think a cook would be the best bet for now." Harry nodded along eating his own sandwich.

They continued talking and eating when Melanie joined them, after they finished eating the girls went to go get dressed in their work clothing and told Harry to look presentable. He agreed, he took a shower and and took a black vest, pants, and tie and a white button shirt out of the bag attached to his belt, he left his Basilisk hide boots on they were such a dark green that they looked black.

When all three of them were done getting ready they went on their way towards the club. As they walked Harry could feel hate, distrust, and worry filled eyes follow him around. He sighed internally "_feels like home"_ he thought bitterly, he sighed and kept walking with the twins in front of him.

When they had arrived at the club the twins made a beeline towards an older man with the beard and mustache combo, he had been informed that his name was junior and was going to be his boss if he got the job. They talked to him for a while before the twins motioned for Harry to join them. He did so and held his hand out to Junior, he looked at it and shook it before saying "so my girls told me you could cook pretty well"

"Yes sir."

"And you can fight?"

"I like to think I can find my way around a skirmish."

"Well I'll take the girls word on your fighting ability, however I would like to see how well you perform in the kitchen, make something I like and complete it before the club opens, and the job is as good as yours."

Harry nodded and used a bit of legilimency to figure out what dish the man would like best and he walked to the kitchen and sixteen minutes later Harry walked out with a plate filled with mashed potatoes, T-bone steak, and he put a side of greens to have it at least be a little healthy. He presented it to Junior who raised an eyebrow at it and took a bite of the steak and potatoes. He nodded in approval and looked to Harry, stuck out his hand and said "welcome to the team Harry, now get into that kitchen and learn how the teams work."

Harry saluted with a grin and went off into the kitchen.

**Another new story, I really shouldn't have, really I shouldn't have. however I had just found the joy that is RWBY and I really wanted to write something for it. Oh well, non-consistent update like all the others, no surprise there. School sucks, I'm lazy bye.**


	2. A Life in a New World

**Chapter 2**

Harry had been working in the club for the past couple of months and he found it somewhat enjoyable. He had gotten to know his co-workers and they mostly got along fine except for the racist assholes that tried to get Harry fired or mess him up any way that they could. Another sort of problem was Junior, he didn't know what he had over the twins but he wanted to help them out, he had gotten closer to the two during his time on remnant and he cared for them, they had done so much for him and he wanted to pay them back any way that he could.

He tried to keep out of the more illegal part of the club, he stayed mostly in the kitchen, occasionally working the tables. Working the tables actually help him with his people skills and he used his now enhanced senses to learn and observe people in the club. He occasionally worked the bar as well, he re-learned how to handle his alcohol, as well as how to mix drinks, it was fun for Harry he enjoyed talking to the customers at the bar and mixing drinks. It was also always so fun to see people's reaction to his accent, it seemed that accents weren't too common in Remnant and no one had ever heard an accent like Harry's, some people thought that it was cool and others thought it was hot, Harry tried his hand at flirting as well, evidence showed he was good at it.

One night Harry had tried to alert Junior that a known criminal had waltzed into the club but it seemed that they were doing business with him. That made Harry roll his eyes, of course they were working with Roman Torchwick I mean why wouldn't we. Harry really didn't understand.

Harry had been doing as the twins had said, he continued his training, he was improving quite well if he did say so himself, he could probably beat a twin and a half. He had told this joke to the twins who didn't seem to appreciate it and they beat him to a bloody pulp.

He also basically ransacked the public library and book stores of knowledge, he learned all that he could about this worlds history and geography. He learned of how the faunus had come to be found and what resulted of an entire other species joining the ranks of sentient creatures who could speak. The humans couldn't handle it just like any other world the humans didn't trust anything that wasn't them. So wars had come between the humans and the faunus, it was honestly ridiculous. He also learned all about the grimms as they where now a threat that he had to be careful of. He learned of hunters, Remnant's defenders, he had talked to the twins about hunters and huntresses, it seemed like Militia had wanted to be one and still seemed to have that want. Melanie on the other hand didn't show any outward feelings for it one way or another, though Harry could tell that she wanted to be one as well, he had gotten to know her pretty well.

The girls had decided that Harry should get his aura unlocked soon, probably in a week or so, but they still needed to find someone who was capable of doing it. Usually the parent unlocked it but seeing as all of their parents had died it wasn't really a possibility. They had also told Harry to get a more permanent weapon instead of having to conjure a sword every time he got into a fight that involved weapons, they had directed Harry to books on weapon crafting, it seemed that most hunters crafted their own custom weapons. The most common recipe was a regular weapon that could shift into a gun of some kind, others had dust amplifiers attached to them. Harry decided to get closer range weapons as he had his spells for long range He decided to make a pair of gauntlets with a small thin blade half the length of his forearm on both sides of his arm. He made it so a certain motion would allow the blades to flip from along his covered arms to either side of his hands with a strap in between the blades that allowed his fingers to slip into them keeping the blades in place. He also used a bit of alchemy that allowed the blades to merge with the other one and become a barrel along half his forearm, the shots weren't rapid but they were heavy hitting which is what he would need against heavily protected beast like the grimm he sermized. The blades were also able to detach join together and become razor whips, he added a rune array to them to be able to be controlled telepathically as well as another one that let them lengthen far longer than they should have been able to. In non-combat form the blades where in their razor whip form wrapped around Harry's gauntlet covered wrist. He also made improvements to his boots, he added collapsible blades as well as gun barrels into them at the bottom to aid him in jumps or quick bursts of speed.

He built the gauntlets and modified his boots as soon as he finished the designs. he created it from a mithril and goblin steel alloy that he had created for his pocket knives. he had plundered both the mithril and goblin steel from gringotts when he robbed all his money back, he had taken along with him goblin war and craft magic tomes and their entire supply of mithril. Because the materials he was using he couldn't use a regular forge because he needed extreme heats to even warm the metals. It was a long and grueling process but Harry couldn't be happier, the feeling of accomplishment that he got from finishing them was the same he got after spending days and months creating new spells and runic arrays. The gauntlets where tight but breathable on Harry's arms, they reached halfway down his forearms from his wrists as well as covered his palms and ending in fingerless gloves. They were plated in the light blue silver alloy squares, one on the back of his hand covering it and two on the back of his arm. He added several runes that basically gave it the same effect as being infused with dust, he gave them lightning, fire, ice, and a runic array that he created after creating the spell, it controlled vibrations and soundwaves. Upon all the blades he put the regular goblin runes that they put on all of their goblin steel crafts. He cut his thumb on one of the blades and allowed his blood to spill out on his two gauntlets. He did this for several reasons, one was to infuse the blades with the basilisk poison flowing through his veins, another reason was to register his ownership over the weapons feeling the magic in the weapons buzz along tuning itself to its master, he could now feel everything working and moving in them. Harry put them on and put them on civilian mode causing the metal to seemingly turn to a liquid getting absorbed into the basilisk hide making them look like long black leather fingerless gloves. He trained with his new weapons any chance that he got to along with regular hand to hand combat, also learning how to control the new additions to his boots, it took a bit of time and the girls always made fun of Harry whenever he messed up because he usually faceplant.

Harry had asked the twins about the schooling around Vale, but when he did he got wistful looks from both of them. They told Harry about how they had to leave school so that they could provide their family as their mother was sick. Their father had left the three of them and not long after that mother had become sick, because of this they had to get jobs to pay all the bills and doctors. Since they were still technically children they didn't get enough money to keep up with the payments and with nowhere to turn Junior had showed up. He lent them the money that they needed but he put a high interest rate on it, what's worse their mother didn't pull through and had died leaving the twins pretty much at the mercy of Junior. The story made Harry's blood boil and he disliked how Junior had taken advantage of the twins though he didn't let his thoughts on Junior show whenever he was around the man. He started to save his money so that he could get his friends out of the man's ever increasing debt, but he couldn't give it to them immediately, he had to save enough so that he could get them out of debt after one transaction so Junior couldn't pull anything. He also had to make sure that wind of this never reached his ear so he prepared in secret.

The new life he had was pretty good and he enjoyed every minute away from his old world. Not everything was better though, honestly it was like some people didn't have anything better to do than to spout off racial insults and torment the faunus, then again the change running through the white fang was a new contributor to tensions between faunus and humans. The white fang used to be a mostly peaceful organization that only ever protested against how they were treated, however it seemed that the older leader had left and someone more violent had taken the reigns. They didn't even see the harm they were causing not just to innocent people but their own kind, it made Harry shake his head in disappointment, he had been tempted to join when it was still peaceful but he was glad he didn't or else he would be caught up in the shit storm that it was. Besides Junior would have kicked him out if he had seen him wearing other colours… well he would try at least.

Harry looked around the club as he cleaned the counter with a wet rag when he saw Roman enter the club. He sighed and leaned into the ear of the other bartender to get Junior. The other bartender nodded and went off to search for him while Harry continued doing what he had been doing previously, but he kept and ear and an eye on Roman as he approached the bar. When he had reached the bar Harry asked as faux freindly as he could, "what can I do for you sir?"

Roman responded "hmmmm how about some men for a job."

Harry eyed him "you really shouldn't speak so openly or flippantly about such business." Roman grinned but Harry forged on "besides you want to bring that up with Junior, can I get you anything while you wait."

Roman smirked but he shook his head no continuing in silence until he spoke again "I never knew Junior had hired anyone so entertaining"

"I tend to avoid the part of our business that … handles the sort of thing you are interested in, not my cup of tea." Harry responded shrugging as he cleaning a glass.

"Oh that won't due!" Roman exclaimed making Harry go frigid and hoped that what was coming wasn't what he thought that it was. "You must attend this outing that I am going out on soon, hell I'll specifically ask for you."

"_Yup it was what I thought"_ Harry swore in his mind before responding coldly "I really rather you not."

Roman was about to say something else but at that moment Junior and the twins arrived, Harry had never been so relieved to see them.

"Hello Roman, what can I do for you?" asked Junior eyeing him.

Roman spun around to look at Junior, he tapped his cane and said "ah Junior just the person that I needed to see."

Junior sighed he really didn't like dealing with Roman or his associate but he would probably get killed or worse if he didn't so he had to play along, at least it came with some perks. "What do you need Roman I have a business to run."

"I would like a couple of your men to help out with a job" he looked at Harry from the corner of his eye and gestured to him "and I would like this one to come along as well" Roman said finishing with a smirk.

Militia stepped forward, "I really don't think that, that is a good idea, he is just a bartender and cook not an enforcer. He really wouldn't be qualified."

Melanie also stepped forward "exactly why don't we just send another enforcer in his place?"

Roman shook his head his smirk not leaving his face "no I believe that I will have need of him," his smirk turned dark "I wouldn't have to go to HER to tell you your being difficult do I?" he aimed the last question at Junior.

He blanched and looked white before he looked contemplative and pondered aloud "you two have been training him right?"

"Yes bu-"

"So don't you want to see how far he has come along?" He concluded, "or don't you think he is capable enough?"

Melanie puffed up in indignation "of course he caaannnn but he is on the non-illegal side of the business, and he wants to stay their, you can't just forc-"

A glass slammed down making the four people in front of Harry jump "enough Melanie" Harry said emotionlessly making shivers run down the spines of everyone there. He looked between Junior and Roman "I am assuming I get no choice in this matter?" they nodded and he sighed "fine, I shall go however if we are close to getting caught I am leaving ALL of you behind, do you understand."

At their nod Harry went down to a different part of the bar serving customers and not showing any outward signs of having been in a conversation with the thugs."

Junior swallowed a little and Roman grabbed the counter, looked down and started to darkly chuckle, Junior heard him say "fuck, he is so much like Cynder, I wonder how they'll get along?"

The girls looked too each other with some worry hidden in their eyes, they both knew that Harry could get the job done, the problem was that it was probably get him the attention of people that he wanted nothing to do with. Harry never wanted to get into the dark side of the club but it looked like he would be dragged their nonetheless kicking and screaming. They worried for him, he had been kind and helpful to them, he had become someone that they could rely on in any situation, they hoped he would be alright.

Roman straightened up turning to Junior and said "I will expect the men tomorrow as well as the little bartender." Junior nodded mutely and Roman left the club.

Harry was annoyed, he knew that he would eventually be practically forced into the darker side of business but he thought it would be a bit longer before that and he never expected to be shoved into the deep end so soon. Honestly working as a hench for Roman was not something he thought as an ideal entrance into the underground. He sighed as he cleaned another glass, he really needed to stop attracting the eye of the villains, first Voldemort, then the ministry, and know this. He made him remember the time he had become the true boneafide enemy of the ministry.

_"Harry! for the last time I will ask you, what was that spell that you cast on Voldemort!?"_

_Harry practically snarled at Hermione "and for the last time I will not tell you, the spell is to dangerous both to the caster and the recipient to be told to anyone else, I will take it to the grave with me and no ministry STOOGE will get it out of me!"_

_Hermione responded in an affronted, condescending, and bossy tone " Harry please, the ministry is the good guys, we are just trying to help the people, and the fact that you can't see that or you're so full of yourself to think that your horrid action make you a good person is appalling. Harry you killed people, good upstanding people, tell me what spell you used and I can change your sentence away from a death sentence to a lifetime in prison."_

_"Come on Harry we are just trying to help you any way we can." came the voice of Ron._

_Harry shook his head in disappointment, "the ministry is good? Remember Percy putting himself in danger just to get away from it, the ministry has always been corrupt, I just never would have guessed my friends were the same." he spat out the word friend like an insult._

_Ron sniffed in disdain, "Percy is being dealt with as we speak, he, George, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur are being sentenced to death as we speak for associating with you."_

_Harry stone face looked at Ron making him start to sweat and he froze looking at the ruby red eyes that didn't belong on Harry's face a low growl emitted through the air, "and you have the gall, the audacity to call ME a monster, while you stand by and let your family die" Harry darkly chuckled scaring the other two occupants shitless "oh who am I kidding, it was probably your idea" Harry bit out at the end._

_Hermione gathered herself "you get one chance left Harry where did you find the spell that you used, did you get it from the black library."_

_Harry looked at he blankly before a realization came across his face and he howled with laughter, "yo- you stupid bitch" Hermione and Ron looked enraged at Harry but he continued "I didn't FIND it, I CREATED it, I used knowledge that you could only imagine and I crafted a spell capable of doing what I needed it to do, it uses part of someone's soul to affect someone else's, it travels along the recipients soul chords destroying an sentient part of the soul, whether the soul is connected to the body or not or if the soul is whole or spread out, it searches out and destroys every trace of life and sentience from it, it is complete annihilation I doubt he even went to the afterlife."_

_"Soul magic" Hermione whispered out "you HAVE gone dark to search and find such a spell or even the branch of that magic, Ron get Severus we need him to get into Harry's head to find the book he found."_

_Ron nodded, left, and came back in a couple of moments with Snape close behind him. Harry glared at him and Snape responded in kind. He positioned himself in front of Harry, and Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry's head and forced his eyes open._

_"Legilimency" whispered a triumphant looking Snape._

_But Harry had long mastered Occlumency and Legilimency, he trained all that he could over the summer after 5th year after he had become so helpless in front of Snape, and he had promised that nothing like that would ever happen again, he had gotten soft at Hogwarts and he had forgotten the pain, humiliation, lessons, and truth of the world that he had learned before. Never again would he forget, his eyes snapped open pulsing with power like a restraint had snapped to survive is not good enough, he had to WIN, no matter the price. _

_So he stopped being lazy and let the true him come out, he learned all that he could everything that he could get away with he did, he didn't shy away from the dark magic but what he learned he scoffed at. It wasn't enough and the dark magic was pitiful, so he followed an old lesson, if there is no good option available then make one. So that is just what he did he created his own spells, nothing crazy or complicated at first yet still at the same time useful, learned runes and added to the pitiful wards that surrounded his house, a magical despellshion ward not only did it keep the ministry unalerted to Harry casting magic but it also made it not work quite correctly and despell in the presence of people not in the know. It took a bit of work to create but he had the bases for the ward, the non-magic ward, fidelius ward, and the non-detection ward._

_The spells he continued to make became more lethal, submerging into different branches of magic. But his Occlumency had brought a problem to him, a dark disgusting substance hidden away in his labyrinth based defence mind. Later he found it out to be part of Voldemort's soul, making him recall reading about Horcruxes allowing him to formulate a plan and spell that would help him defeat voldemort. However in the meantime he took everything of value from Voldemort's soul shard and crippled it as best he could before trapping it in the dungeon with a bastardized version of the Minotaur mixed with Medusa and and a Cyclop. So what he like Greek mythology, sue him._

_Snape had just tried to infiltrate Harry's mind, he looked around the dark emptiness and found a white door right behind him. He was a bit wary he didn't remember Harry's mind being like this but he didn't think Harry could be an actual threat so he went through the door. That was a mistake on his part because it was the entrance to his own mind and Harry had lead him back to it opening it to himself without him even having to use legilimency himself. Snape went into shock when he passed through the door, it disappeared behind him and he was in one of his own memories, the last thought he had before Harry plundered his mind was one of fear, Potter truly had become a different kind of monster, a necessary evil if one would._

_Ron and Hermione watched Snape go into Harry's mind but seconds later things went south, Snape started to twitch, then blood started pouring from his eye sockets. They tried breaking the connection to save Snape but moments later he gave out a strangled cry and his eyes burst, and he fell over with liquidized brain seeping from his empty sockets._

_"So Ginny and Molly joined you I guess that tells me what my plans going forth should be." Harry said as he broke the chains on his wrist and destroying a hole in the wall of the interrogation room that he was in. he walked through the hole gave a hate filled glare back at his oldest friends and newest enemies and he apparaited away._

Harry snapped back to the present as the twins approached him, they sat down in front of him and glared. Harry sighed and put a drink in front of both of them. Melanie looked at if before she stared at Harry and asked "what the hell did you do to attract Roman's attention.."

Harry looked at her before answering "honestly I have no idea what I did." Harry scoffed and continued in a sarcastic voice "whatever attracted him was probably the same thing that attracted the others, I was enjoying my life a bit and so someone felt the need to come and ruin it." he sighed in defeat "do I smell that bad that evil is just obsessively attracted to me."

The girls gave him a confused look "what are you talking about?"

Harry snorted "you think this is the first time a crazy maniac has come for me, though I must admit that this want for my help is a refreshing change, usually they just want me to die gruesomely."

The girls stared shocked and horrified at Harry when he saw their looks at him he looked confusedly back, "what? Haven't I told you this before? I could have sworn I had."

This broke the twins out of their shock and Melanie stared angrily at Harry, "NO, no you have not, you have been pretty private about your life, you've barely told us anything about yourself." she looked vicious now "and you WILL be telling us everything when we get back home, no argument do you understand?!" Harry nodded his head rapidly. He had faced down demons, magical monstrosities, seen the worst humanity had to offer, but none of that compared to the fury of a woman.

When Harry got off his shift he was dragged home by the girls, they stormed upstairs to their rooms and Harry went to his own. He changed into some more comfortable clothes and he went to prepare dinner. When he opened the door he found the twins waiting impatiently in front of it but when he opened it they pushed him backwards into it onto his bed as Melanie brought a chair from his desk and sat in it in front of him and Militia guarded the door. Harry's ears flattened against his head as he got a foreboding feeling crawl its way down his spine. "now Harry, you are going to tell us ALL about your life and you won't leave a single thing out of it right?" she smiled ferally at him." Harry nodded quickly. And proceeded to tell them the main points of his life compressing it a bit, he didn't want them to know that he was technically older than he looked, he also altered the part where he went through the veil of death part as well he made it seem that all it did was send him to them in the alley. He also changed the kinds of magical monsters that he fought to their counterpart grimms.

He talked for well over six hours and about half way through food was delivered and they ate. They didn't interrupt his tale which he was thankful for, and they only had a few questions, though he had heard some sniffling during his story and a few exclamations in both fear and outrage. When he had finished he had found the girls wrapped around him with silent tears running down their face, no matter what he did he couldn't get them to let go and he just fell asleep with them resting on him.

Harry was the first to wake up, he had felt an unknown weight on him making him alert and when he opened his eyes he knew that if he didn't get out of this mess he would be murdered violently. He had looked down and had found both Militia's and Melanie's head on his chest and their legs were intertwined with his own. Melanie's hands had also wandered up his shirt to rest onto his lower ribs while Militia's hands rested on his head scratching his ears gently causing Harry to blush at the feelings he felt because of that.

Harry tried to move out of their grasp but every minute movement that he made, made the girls stirr so he decided to pretend to be asleep and just deal with whatever he had to when they woke up. Unbeknownst to him the sisters had woken up around the same time as Harry however they liked where they were so they made no move to get up. They found Harry to be warm and comfortable to rest upon so they took the chance that had been presented to them.

Eventually they all got up and Harry apologized profusely and ran quickly to make breakfast missing any response that they had for him. Since he had left he hadn't seen the soft smiles and blushes that didn't belong anywhere near the twins. They went off to shower and change, though their showers took longer than usual because they had to take care of something while their minds drifted off to Harry.

When they both came downstairs no one could look at each other, Harry because he expected pure undiluted anger, and the girls because of what they did in the shower. After breakfast they all split up to do their own thing and Harry went to prepare for tonight.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak from his bag and wrapped it around his shoulders, long ago Harry had found out how to utilize the cloaks power without having to hide underneath it, so he could just wrap it around his shoulder and will it to make him invisible and he would become so without having to cover every inch of his body with it. He put his gauntlets on but kept them in civilian mode, they were just a precaution as was his bag of holding, he also put on a pair of black jeans and a thin inky black green button up shirt under the cloak, he put a glamour over himself that made him look like he usually did and he left with the girls for the club.

At the club he took his usual place at the bar and proceeded to do his regular job, he knew they would come to him when they were ready. Not long after a grunt Harry hadn't bothered to know went up to him and brought him through the kitchens to a back room that had a few of Junior's enforcers in it. Later Roman came in looked around and said, "now, you sorry lumps are what Junior gave to me to aid me in any way I see fit, and so I have a little job for us. Usually I'd just have you bunch help me rob a dust store but I feel that there might be something special with this group." Roman's eyes drifted to Harry and he had to do everything in his power not to groan, the others didn't notice anything of the exchange as they all puffed themselves up. Roman continued "my own employer will be accompanying us on our attempt to secure atlas technology from a warehouse down by the docks." at his words a woman surrounded by shadows entered the room. Most of the men in the room watched her enter not saying a word, while Harry strained to see her with his enhanced sight and night vision he still could not see her, so he subtly pushed magic into his eyes making them pulse and softly glow, but this allowed him to see the woman. He had to admit as he looked at her she was very pretty, her eyes were a molton brown verging on the edge of liquid gold her black hair flowed down her head and a little past her shoulders resting on her chest, the red dress she wore had a gold pattern around the chest and arms.

Harry turned back to Roman and followed him and Junior's men out the back into a van. As they all got loaded up into the van it started and left getting onto the road, the other men in the van started talking excitedly as they discussed how they thought that the raid was going to go. On the other hand Roman, Harry, and the lady stayed silent and impassive, however Harry saw them in his peripheral observing him. He tried not to let that bother him to much and started to meditate, however Harry wasn't able to because the guys in the van got a bit loud and rambunctious, so Harry just sighed and took out a pack of cards and started messing with them. He silently infused each one with certain runes weaponizing them, he wasn't going to be using his main weapon when doing illegal acts, that'd just be stupid. Once he finished he started doing card tricks to pass the time it took him a while to notice how silent the car had become but once he did he looked around with a raised eyebrow to see all the occupants of the back staring at him.

He smirked and spread out the deck in his hands, he held it to the woman with a questioning eyebrow, he saw amusement on her features as she picked one. When she put it back he brought the cards together and shuffled them, smirking he held his hands out in front of him two feet apart in the air and held the cards in the air spread out in between them much to the amazement to the others and he clapped his hands collecting all of the cards and vanishing them to his pocket in a puff of smoke. He put the picked card however folded behind the woman ear, and when he gestured for her to check there she found it and unfolded it. She slowly clapped and handed it back to Harry, he smirked and took it and restored it back to what it looked like before before slipping it in with the rest of the deck. The rest of the occupants let out air that they didn't know that they had been holding.

"We're here" called a voice from the front as they stopped.

The back doors opened and Harry was the first one out followed by Roman and the shadow woman, and lastly came Junior's men. "Listen up men, we are looking for any Atlas electronics, dust, or weapons, killing isn't needed however it is permitted." roman finished with a dark grin.

Harry sighed, it wouldn't be the first nor last time he took a life but he really didn't like doing it if he could avoid it. He fingered the cards on his belt worriedly and asked, "well how are we going to go about this, we aren't going in guns blazing I hope."

Roman shrugged "any way you want if you want to sneak in that's fine but I'll just be waltzing in." after that he started swaggering towards the entrance. Harry groaned and he caught a sigh and muttering from the shadow lady. He looked to her and gave her a what can you do gesture making her smirk, he activated the silencing and light footed ruins on his boots and walked to a window into the cargo hold. He opened the window and materialized his cloak over his glamour and put up the hood hiding his ears and eyes, conjured a red scarf over his lower mouth and snuke in activating his cloak. He tried to knock out as many men as he could before Roman burst into the cargo hold. Unfortunately he was only able to get a third of them before Roman burst in with his men, the woman was nowhere in sight. However when he looked around the hold he could spot her hiding in the shadows observing.

He didn't get much of a warning before gunfire burst out of ally and enemy weapons alike. Harry jumped to cover became visible again, he took one of his cards and threw it at a bunched up group of gunners encasing them in ice. He then threw singular stun cards at the individual enemies dropping them easily, however when he threw one at a man not wearing a uniform like the others who had a strange combo weapon it only slightly fazed him. Harry sighed as the man with the machine gun/great-sword mix narrow his eyes as he spotted Harry, Harry was glad he took the precaution to cover his identity. The man charged and Harry tried other cards but he dodged most of them and the ones that did hit only slowed him down momentarily. He started firing at Harry who had to duck for cover, and roll out of the way as the great-sword buried itself into a crate inches from Harry's face, he gulped and quickly got up. The sword dislodged itself and swung at Harry's neck, he quickly unsheathed a dagger and met the sword before it could take his head of, he redirected the sword over his head as he went to stab the man's gut, however he met resistance and he cursed and quickly lept away and threw three cards with the lightning ruin at the man. He dodged two but got struck by the third, the man roared causing a shock-wave to spread out around him destroying several crates and their contents as well as shoving Harry backwards making him crash into a different crate. The man charged Harry who barely had enough time to raise his dagger, the two weapons clashed and the man started to relentlessly strike at Harry who barely had enough time to avoid or block each strike. Cuts started to appear all over Harry's body and the man swung overhead at Harry, who barely stopped it with his blade, and he gasped out in pain as he felt the strength behind the man's strike, the floor underneath Got a huge dent in it with Harry in the middle of it. The man kept pushing the blade down onto Harry forcing him to his knees, Harry was struggling and a bit scared and frantic. Then he felt rage flood into him he breathed out as the weight became a bit more bearable and Harry saw a faint green settle over him. He looked up into the eyes of his assailant causing him to gasp as all he saw was one glowing red eye staring into his soul. That hesitation was all Harry needed as he slide the great sword off his dagger to the side as Harry lunged forward again in fusing his dagger with lightning and striking at the man's abdomen, Harry saw as the aura surrounding him diminished allowing Harry to get a small cut in.

Harry smirked and rolled forward aided by speed allowed from his lunge. He rolled into a stand, he was about to turn around when his body moved by itself lowering his shoulder and shifting the grip of his dagger into a backwards grip. He felt the wind around his shoulder and head shift as his hand struck backwards and lodging itself into the man's ribs, Harry looked sideways to find the sword hovering over where his shoulder and arm had been milliseconds ago, and his dagger sticking out of the man. Harry went forward taking his dagger out of the man and he turned around to face him. The man collapsed onto his knees blood spilling out of his wound, and Harry felt the man's life fading away, he sighed and cast a stunner at him while closing his wound and stabilizing him.

Harry and the rest of the group except shadow lady packed everything they could fit and drove off. They dropped Harry and Junior's men off at the club and left for while Harry and the others went their separate ways. His men seemed more subdued than before barely talking or making a sound. Harry left for home and collapsed onto his bed falling into a strange dream.

**Ok so I don't know how else to explain Harry's semblance in story so I have decided to make it simpler to understand by stating what its main features are in an author's note. Imma call it ultra instinct cause I feel like it, it is a semblance that is always in affect, however if Harry wants to he can dull it's effects. he can also heighten his other senses if he blocks others. Say if he covered his eyes his hearing, smelling, etc. would go past superhuman level of awareness and the same would be said if he blocked other senses. His reflexes and reaction time are heightened as well, and on occasion his body moves faster than his mind making him not realize what his body is doing. He will solve the problem that this becomes. Anyway hope you liked it.**


	3. A Simple Life

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke to find the worried faces of the twins hovering above him, he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked at them questioningly. Melanie noticing his confusion answered "we heard grunting coming from your room so we came to check on you, but when we opened the door we found you convulsing as your eyes glowed and your skin got so white you looked like a corpse." Harry groaned as he remembered the dream he had been in previously.

_Harry found himself in a large empty landscape on one side of it though was pure black sludge inching further and further across the land. Harry watched it not knowing what it was nor what he could do to stop it. Right before he was about to approach it however a bright light came from behind Harry. He turned to it and groaned as he saw who it was, he thought to himself, I really don't need this right now, aloud he said "Dumbledore always a pleasure."_

_The old man smiled "Harry, you know who I really am, there is no need to continue this pretense."_

_Harry shot a glare at the being before snorting at him "you're the one still in costume, besides Death why are you here."_

"_Well you are close to death and seeing as you amused me by escaping my sister malevolent archway, I thought that I'd help you a bit, you have quite a bit of work to do here after all."_

_Harry sighed, "I knew that wasn't yours, it didn't feel like you." Harry got a sad look on his face "are you sure I can't just pass, I'm so.. So tired. Of all of this, the fighting, the killing, the surviving, I just want to rest." he laughed bitterly "besides everyone's problems would be solved if I just died."_

_Death shook his head sadly at Harry "that is where you are wrong Harry, not only are you the reason the worlds have been holding up for so long, but your death would be complicated because… there is a special case with you."_

"_When isn't there" Harry's bitter voice cut across Death's words. Death sighed as he pat Harry's head "true enough but that isn't always a bad thing, but the problem with you dying is that when you do your.. Darker aspect will take over, Voldemort's conscious may be gone but his darkness remains in your soul as well as your own inherent darkness, there is a reason your eyes become red when enraged."_

_Harry sighed, "of course, even my death will bring destruction and more death with it, is there any way for me to be able to die without unleashing this" he waved at the inching darkness._

_Death hesitated, "there might be but this has literally never happened from what I can remember. You soul is filled with corruption not only your own inherent kind but Voldemort's entire soul was corrupted and added together with your's. That is more than a human is capable of having and keeping their sense of self." Death looked at Harry contemplatively "it is honestly a wonder that nothing about you has really changed, I really would have bet on something happened especially when you got here."_

_Harry looked at him "why's that, and while your answering questions how was I able to get to this place through that archway?"_

_Death was silent for a little while but answered nonetheless "this is a place where mother nature called back all magic leaving only odds, ends, and some loose trinkets of magic. Most of what magic remains is dark and part of the reason mother earth called magic back and pushing it into the planet itself. Dust, grimm, and a handful of magic users is practically all that is left."_

"_There are other magic users?" asked Harry a bit excitedly._

_Death nodded his head "yes there are or were six, they each had only the most basic sets of magic, they can all only control one element. 4 of them can be passed on upon death, but the other two are long lived, one passes on from body to body co-inhabiting a body with a host this one is the light element, while the other has been alive for the past couple thousands of years, this is the dark element. The four that can pass on their ability are referred to as maidens from an old child's tail. They are the elements of water, earth, fire, and air."_

"_So are the grimm's demons? I have never seen them in this form" questioned Harry._

"_Yes and no" answered Death "the creatures of grimm are a small portion of demon's power manifested, most live only on primal urges, they have no mind and thus are so animalistic, hence the form of creatures. However with age they can grow separately from their origin become stronger and gain thought. Part of the reason for that is this planet and its inhabitants, you see since mother nature recalled magic back into herself the plant itself is infused with magic thus bringing into form what these people call dust among other things. The planets vegetation and atmosphere unbeknownst to the people is magical and has changed them. The grimm adapt and flourish in the environment as have humans. It is the reason they are able to access their soul, their aura and semblance is magic in essence. If it had been found out on your old home what the people here could do is what muggles and squibs would be able to do if surrounded by enough magic._

_Harry nodded "so that's why I can recover magic so fast, because the entire planet is more saturated in magic's purest form than Hogwarts could ever dream to be."_

"_Indeed" _

"_But I am confused, why am I able to have an aura and semblance?" said Harry._

"_My best guess is that in conjunction with your own inherent magic you have adapted to this world and being in close contact with the people of this planet changing your soul to be more native to this plant, you might want to be careful you have no idea what changes this could have caused._

_Harry sighed "well shit that ain't good" Death nodded before saying. "Anyway you really might want to start keeping that dark shit at bay." he said as he sat in a chair watching him. Harry growled at him as he rolled up his sleeves and charged his hands with holy magic and mind magic. He then blasted away the sludge that overtook the empty clearing, when he cleared that he entered the hidden passage leading to his labyrinth defenses. He followed the mini-map in the corner of his eye to find the corruption and lead him through the constantly changing pathways. He also took the time to check in each room in the labyrinth, he went to the dungeon where he used to keep Voldemort's soul shard, it used to be a shriveled looking gray skinned man but when Harry checked on it he found what seemed like a shard of a black crystal. Harry asked his guard for a report, it had told him that the soul shard, since he had arrived on Remnant had started to shrink and turn black and crystallion until it had become what was seen now. When Harry asked it why such a thing wasn't reported, the monster had shrugged and said that communication had been having some problems, this made Harry pause but the monster had continued on saying that after a gasp and haunting giggle escaping the body it just fell to the ground seemingly dead, then it had started its transformation. This worried Harry so he went to check out the crystal shard, nothing seemed to be amis from it other than it wasn't a pure black crystal like he thought, it had thin white veins streaking through the crystal and the inside was a ruby red. Harry went to pick it up but when he touched it anger and the need to devour flushed through his body, he immediately let go of it and was breathing heavily, he watched as his arm returned to its usual color, when he had grabbed it it had started to turn white with thin black veins barely visible under the skin. _

_Harry turned his head to the monster guard, "24/7 watch, alert me immediately if something happens and this is being moved to a new place."_

_The monster nodded as Harry created a stronghold box and levitated the shard into it. Harry left the dungeon area walking at a brisk pace with the monster on his tail quickly following behind him, he started going deeper and deeper creating the room and pathway as he went through it, pit falls, air vacuums, poisonous gas, hellhounds, swinging blade, razor wall blades, pressure explosions, and several other magic and runic traps were put into place behind them as the walked on. They arrived to a large bank style vault door, Harry imputed his retinal, hand, and spit, making the door open up to a laser grid. He pressed a small button that was on top of the vault door hinges turning off the lasers for the next ten seconds, they rushed across flinging the door open to a small room that was connected to a lab on the other side of thick blast proof doors. Harry placed the box into the insulated lab and created several centaurs, sphinxes, lamias, and a litch all in lab coats and more manageable sizes. Harry and the litch went into the room connected to the lab and laser grid vault leaving the sphinxes, centaurs, and lamias in the lab. _

"_Your job is to find out what the hell that thing is and what it does, be extremely careful, report anything that you find or if anything happens immediately, always keep it locked and secure." Harry told the litch who nodded. Harry then created several golems and griffons with the group for protection. He left the Vault and then created a hydra, several intellect devourers, driders, and a balor. He got to a more central part of the labyrinth and created a few more groups of invisible stalkers to roam the labyrinth's corridors._

_The entire matter in Harry's mind felt like days but he knew that time was different in his mind then what it actually was in reality. He collapsed exhausted into the seat Death had conjured along with a table along with tea and biscuits._

"_Well you would have had a dream about what your semblance is and what it can do however because of that unpleasantness you were unable to watch it. So instead I shall tell you."_

_Harry nodded, taking a sip of his tea "you have gained reflexes and senses unparalleled by most as well as the ability to spot the weakness in any defense, that time your body moved without your input or control will happen more often if you don't learn to keep up with it and control it_**.** _Figure out more about it on your own time, and might I suggest that you go to emerald forest outside of Beacon academy to test them out, the grimm are quite good test subjects and practice dummies." said Death._

_Harry looked at Death before he could do or say anything however Death said "well you seem to have worried your lady friends so goodbye" and with that Harry woke up._

'Well don't worry, for the most part it is over,"Harry said, trying to comfort the girls.

"So… how was it, the job." asked a hesitant Militia.

Harry paused before answering "well we won't need to hire someone to unlock my aura anymore." the girls gasped before looking like Christmas had come early for them, "finally we can cut loose against you" came the worryingly excited voice of Melanie.

"So did you find out your semblance?" asked Militia.

"Yup it's some kind of super reflex and senses thing, don't really know how it works." the girls nodded thoughtfully before they asked what the job had been and what he did. Harry told them what happened about how he used his magic to see the woman in the shadows and how they robbed an atlesian military cargo hold. He told him of his fight and how he used cards to fight. They found it a bit worrying on what they stole but gun traders have been around forever, though they did find it funny Harry used playing cards to take down trained soldiers.

After he told them about the heist they told him that he was allowed a day or two to get back into working condition. Harry took this as an opportunity to go to the emerald forest and do as Death had suggested. He had slept in his battle regalia so he just cast cleaning charm at it and left the house after asking the girls for directions to the Emerald forest.

He walked to the beacon school activating his cloak as he got near the entrance. He snuck in and past everyone, he walked along the campus until he found the edge with the forest deep below the school. Harry deactivated his cloak and dispelled the glamour, he took a deep breath activated his gauntlets and leapt off the edge.

**Ozpin**

Ozpin was alerted the moment someone appeared on his campus, however he was confused when the alert came from the section with the forest edge on it. He opened up a camera and had it on the location, he saw a young man in a silverish almost transparent cloak on the outskirts of the academy looking at the forest below. The young man looked maybe 15 but what confused him was how he had gotten there, his presence was only alerted to where the young man was now which seemed to have been his destination. However before Ozpin could come up with an explanation he watched as the boy leapt off of the edge and into the forest. Ozpin spit out his tea in surprise as he watched the boy fall gracefully down to the forest floor, he activated a camera drone to follow the boy.

Ozpin was astonished when the boy just seemed to slow down until he softly landed on his feet. The camera followed as the boy strolled into the forest.

**Harry**

Harry activated a rune on his boots and slowed himself down and landed on his feet on the forest floor. He closed his eyes and felt his hearing sharpen, he heard a breaking of branches and stomping of several feet. He grinned opened his eyes and started walking towards the sound activating his gauntlets.

Harry reached a point where he could here the stomping regularly so he activated his boots' ruins turning his steps silent and leaving no indentation. He crept into a clearing with five beowolves in it tearing an animals flesh apart. Harry aimed his gauntlets at them and fired from the barrels that ran along them. The bullets tore into the first two beowolves tearing them apart the other three and more experienced looking ones had gotten out of the way. The two of them charged Harry but he shifted his gauntlets and flipped the blades around stabbed one in the head as he slashed the others head off killing them, the last one tried a surprise attack but Harry shifted one of his gauntlets back to its gun mode and fired behind him, killing the last one. Harry looked around and started to walk again shifting his gauntlets back into their blade forms. In the hours till sunset Harry fought and killed the grimm learning more and more about his new semblance, he wasn't hurt, but he was exhausted, he had fought ursai, beowolves, and boarbatusks. He headed home feeling accomplished, and unknowingly when he turned invisible he did so out of the view of the camera, giving Ozpin another mystery about him.

**Ozpin**

Ozpin had been fascinated by the way the young man fought it seemed to be wild and ferocious yet still had a hint of grace and elegance to it,he could spot flaws in it and apparently so could the grimms but the boy always knew where and when to dodge or strike, even if one had been able to sneak in behind the boy he always seemed to know. Not to mention that the things his gun shot didn't seem like dust, they seemed like metal projectiles. He had excellent reflexes and timing Ozpin commented to himself after he saw the boy make a beowolf fall onto his blade after he dodged and made the grimm overreach, however no matter how well he fought it didn't explain how he had gotten into Beacon without him noticing. He finally got a look at the boys face and ran it through his database with Vale's facial recognition, he was shocked to find that there was no match, it seemed that the boy didn't live in Vale, so he messaged the other headmasters the picture and asked them if they had seen or heard of the boy.

Ozpin then returned to the screens and watched the boy as he went along, he took out some paperwork and did it while he kept an eye on the screen. Hours later he got messages from the other headmasters all stating that they had never seen or heard about the boy before but all promising that they would keep searching. This made things a bit more difficult Ozpin thought as he turned his attention back to the screen with the boy to find him not on the screen, he looked around for him and even used inferred but nothing came up. Ozpin gave up and had the drone return to the school, _it seems I have something new to look into _Ozpin thought admittedly a little excited. He wrote out an alert to the teachers telling them if they found someone matching Harry's description then to direct him to Ozpin, he added the picture of him and sent it to everyone he knew, Qrow, the faculty, Ironwood, and Tai as the few notables. He sighed and leaned back into his chair looking at his cane and contemplated about the new possible factor into his plans to take into account.

**Harry**

Harry left Beacon and went home, when he arrived he cooked dinner and waited for the twins to arrive home. When the twins got home Melanie smirked and said "you know I think I like this, we come home to our tamed husband and eat his lovingly made food, while we go out and bring home the bacon."

Harry and Militia shot her concerned looks, and when they didn't stop her cheeks coloured and she mumbled "I'm hungry and tired, not a word out of either of you."

At that Militia and Harry grinned at each other before turning that grin on Melanie causing her to sigh, she was in for a night.

"So how was work honey?" Harry asked grinning.

Melanie glared at him but before she could say anything Militia said "it was fine darling, the usual."

"Well that's good to here. Oh you would not believe the day I had" Harry said. And that was how they continued on even after Melanie started to smash her head into the table repeatedly.

Harry was back to working in the club and for a few months nothing had much happened. He had been taken out on a few more heists, but nothing as extreme as the first one. The shadow woman hadn't attended any of the small operations and Harry would have been sort of happy to never see her again, to bad his luck sucked. A few days after he had gone back to work he was working the bar when a familiar face walked up to it. It was the shadow lady but without her shadows, she also seemed to be in a different dress, sill red but a bit more fancy. She took a seat at the bar and Harry took her order. It didn't seem like she wanted to start something so he would treat her like a regular customer. She started up conversation and Harry complied with it, and so they conversed, he learned that her name was Cinder Fall. After the first time she came almost every time that he was working the bar, and they talked. Harry got to know her and thought that she was alright but he wouldn't forget the first time he ever met her, it showed what she was, so he would always be a little wary around her.

Whenever Harry worked the kitchen he wore a blindfold, it seemed a bit weird especially to the others but it helped Harry learn to get used to his heightened senses, it seemed if he blocked one of his senses it boosted the others even farther than they already were. It had been weird to get used to, he had covered his eyes but he could sense all around him. On another note he continued his treks into the emerald forest honing his skills and learning more about how to use his semblance and how to fight the grimm with his weapons, he had gotten a faint inclination that someone was watching him whenever he was in the forest but he credited that to the grimms and creepy forest. He had trained with the blindfold on, it was quite invigorating if he was being truthful. He had brought along the twins with him to help them get experience and Melanie decided that a different weapon was a good idea. They still battled with Harry but they could barely ever get a hit in unless they came at him together, he seemed to always be able to know when an attack was coming, it irritated the twins, and they took extreme pleasure in injuring him when they could.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find a grunt looking back at him. Harry sighed as he put down his glass and followed the man to the back room, a place he was getting more familiar with than he would have liked. Harry opened the door to find Roman and to his surprise a shadow covered Cinder, however there was someone else that caught Harry's eye. It looked like a girl around his age but she had pink and brown hair a white jacket that didn't cover her stomach but that was still covered by a corset and mismatched pink and brown eyes. She wielded a parasol but Harry knew that in this wacky world it was anything but just an innocent parasol. Harry gave Roman a deadpan look "I don't support kidnapping."

Roman blanched for second before recovering saying "nor do I, a despicable thing truly, this here" he gestured to the multi coloured girl and continued "is Neapolitan, Neo for short, she is my number one." Neo beamed at that "she doesn't speak though so don't bother pulling your smooth moves." Roman finished with an amused huph.

Harry rolled his eyes at Roman "really? _smooth moves _you know I don't have anything like that, I am as hopeless with woman as you."

"Thank you for the compliment" Roman retorted smuggly, and Harry stuck his tongue out at him making Neo giggle, and the shadows shuffle a bit, but Harry saw amusement in the glowing eyes in the shadows. Harry heard Roman mutter to himself "lucky brat."

"Anyway today isn't something to big, I just wanted to show off my newest helper to her," Roman nodded his head in Cinder's direction "and it was her brilliant idea to bring you along, her… newest project."

"Excuse me" said Harry freezing Roman, who tried to shrug off the chill creeping down his spine "you know _why _I am here and for your sake you better not _ever _forget it."

Roman grinned "yeah but you're mine as long as you are Junior's and you are Junior's as long as he has the twins so" he tapped his cane on Harry's head "down boy" he said the last bit with a grin.

Since Roman had spoken Harry's face had been covered in shadows, but when he had said "down boy" Harry's head snapped up locking eyes with Roman, ruby red locked with Roman's green, Harry knocked the cane away releasing a dark aura of killing intent "_never assume anyone could hold me back, you do and it's your mistake." _he appeared right in front of Roman surprising him and making him fall, Harry loomed over him before his back went rigid and he straightened up, the red bled from his eyes pooling in his eyelids and spilling down his face. "Fucking dammit, even when dead you're a pain in the ass Voldemort" he whisper as he got a small alert from the Vault Lab of the crystals minor activity.

"understood?" Harry said to Roman holding his hand out for him to take. He nodded, and took his hand, Harry pulled him up when he did.

"Yes well onto the plan, she and I will be entering the Everfall Schnee dust testing facility where we will steal a copy of ALL of their recorded information." he said pointing at Cinder.

"And what of us?" asked Harry, pointing at himself and Neo who nodded.

"Harry you will be watching the security camera feed and watch our backs as well as be a look out. And Neo will be with you in the van as the getaway driver." Roman explained.

Harry nodded, and they all went into the van Harry and Neo in the front and Cinder and Roman in the back. Neo started the engine and they were off, half an hour later they were at their destination. Harry watched the security feed as Roman and Cinder went in, he turned to Neo holding up his scroll "do you have one of these?" she took hers out and nodded. Harry smiled and said "well since you don't talk I thought we could communicate through these."

She smiled and nodded and they exchanged numbers.

H- "Hello"

N- "Hi :0"

H- "So you're Roman's new subordinate, how did that come to be?"

N- "He sent out an ad, I responded, he insulted me, and then I beat his ass."

H- "Ha! that's amazing, what's with the parasol?"

N- "It's my weapon, it is quite special and has many secrets :3"

H- "Oh, anything you are willing to share?"

N- "Tut tut Harry, you should know never to ask a woman to reveal her secrets ;3"

N- "Um I have a question actually."

H- "Really? Well shoot."

N- "how did your eyes turn red? Is it part of your semblance?"

H- "No it isn't part of my semblance, the reason they can turn red is a long and not very happy story."

N- "really, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but I'd still be willing to listen if you needed someone to talk about it with."

H- "yeah that would be nice, if you are willing to listen then I would like to tell it, as long as you won't tell anyone else it."

N- "You can count on me! :3"

H- "Ok then, well it all started with an asshole of a snake face shit named Voldemort. He was a monster, he worked with terrorists and grimm and used fear to supplement his strength, he tortured and killed any who opposed him. However that's not the only thing that made him a monster, he wanted to live forever, and he got it in his head that to do that he should split his soul."

Harry heard a small squeak come from beside him, he turned to look at Neo and found her looking horrified. Harry nodded his head grimly, it had become quite obvious that people treasured their soul here so he knew why she was so horrified. She quickly turned to her scroll.

N- "What happened, tell me, this is a story better told aloud."

Harry nodded and put his scroll down and continued, "well he split his soul into 7 pieces intentionally" she winced "to do this he murdered people in cold blood, he had planned my death to be his seventh split but something went wrong, my parents sacrificed themselves for me and something went wrong with the process and years later I was told that part of his soul was inside me." a gasp and shudder came from Neo, without thinking Harry brought her head to his chest and stroked her hair eliciting another small squeak from her. "And when that shitty headmaster had finally told me it was a bit late, I was already fighting a losing battle and was one misstep from failing. But I prevailed, I beat him, but whenever I lose myself, I does so quite literally" Harry hugged Neo closer. "It can be scary, especially when I come back and I see what I have done." Harry blinked away a tear that had started forming, he felt his scroll buzz and he picked it up.

N- "but it wasn't who you usually are so you shouldn't feel bad. Everyone can lose themselves to their rage."

"Maybe, but it was still me who did it, I am the one who loses control over myself, its my fault." Harry refuted.

Neo dug deeper into Harry and looked up at Harry with a huge pout on her face and shook her head, it caused Harry to chuckle lightly looking down at her. She reached a hand out and lightly tugged his ear before rubbing in getting lost in the soft feeling of it. Harry was remembering a time when he was doing something similar.

_Harry was comforting Luna as she cried into him, she had just seen her father being taken away and killed. She had seen both of her parents killed right in front of her eyes. Harry didn't know what to do to help her so he just hugged and rubbed what he thought were soothing circles on her back. They sat there while she cried, when she started to calm down Harry pulled away a bit and wiped her tears from her face. _

_She looked up at him and sniffled "can I come with you?"_

_Harry wanted to say no but he couldn't she seemed so defeated, and looked like she needed someone to help her out. But he knew she would also be hunted because she used to associate with him. He reluctantly nodded and she hugged him tightly. They went about collecting her things and they set off. _

_She often woke up crying or screaming and Harry did everything in his power to comfort her. He knew what dreams like hers could be like, he still had them himself occasionally. After a couple months she had gotten better, but had become more reclusive and was very wary around strangers. She was mostly fine when she was just with Harry but the experience had mentally scared her and even though Harry tried his best to help he was no therapist. When Neville and Draco joined them she had taken a bit of time to get used to Neville and years to get even moderately comfortable with Draco. She wouldn't be anywhere near him without Harry between them. Draco tried his best to mend his wrongs and be as welcoming to Luna, and it did help a bit but not enough._

Harry's mind drifted to his other closest friend, Draco, they had at the beginning been the worst of enemies, but after they grew up they became closer than brothers with each other and Neville. After Draco stopped believing in his father's teachings he had become a great companion, and Harry was thankful that he had joined Harry even though he didn't need to. He would have been safe if he didn't join Harry, alive, and living a good life. He gave it up though, he felt that if Harry didn't get one than he didn't deserve one, so he joined Harry and Luna.

At the beginning, Harry had been cautious around Draco, he believed Draco was a spy. He quickly got rid of that thought when he saw how changed Draco had become. Plus he was smiling and joking trying to keep the mood good, it didn't hurt that he had saved Harry's life several times.

Harry was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard an alarm blaring, Neo quickly got off of Harry, back to her own seats and started the van. Harry scanned over all of the camera's on the screen trying to find what had tripped it. He looked back into the van's back as it sunk a bit and he say an out of breath Cinder and Roman.

Roman growled "get going already!"

Neo nodded and slammed the gas driving away. The cops hadn't noticed them and they had gotten away safely arriving at Junior's a little while later. The whole ride not a single noise was made between any of the occupants of the van, they arrived at the club and Harry hopped out and walked home. He didn't know if they had succeeded or not but he wasn't going to stay around long enough to find out. He got home and slipped into bed falling asleep quickly, dreaming of his family and the time before the war.

Almost two years had passed and Harry's life had been getting better and better, they had probably been some of the best years he had ever had in his life. He continued going to the forest to train along with the girls, Melanie had a new weapon, they were similar to her sisters claws but they had a more avian look to them more talons than claws. Unknownst to him Ozpin had learned about who he was because he brought the twins with him, giving it away. Ozpin was already planning a team out of them, he wondered who else he was going to add onto the team, he got a message from an associate with a picture attachment, Ozpin looked at it and grinned he had just found the fourth member.

Harry had been called on a couple more heists, he didn't enjoy them except for the fact that he got to hang out with Neo. They had been texting constantly and had met up outside of work to walk around town and just be together. She had become an integral part of his life, but he still kept most of his secrets from her. He didn't want to but he knew that it was necessary to do so, she was still working willingly with Roman and Cinder. He promised himself he would tell her eventually, she was one of his best friends and confidants after all.

At the moment Harry was with Cinder on a small walk, he knew she had a destination but he didn't know what it was. She was without her shadows because Harry had accidentally called her by her name when he wasn't supposed to know it. So she had gone without her shadows around Harry after that when it was just them.

They had arrived at a nameless building and they went in through the back entrance. They went down the stairs that widened into an underground room filled with people. They were all faunus Harry realised as he looked around, he looked besides himself at Cinder to find that she had surrounded herself in shadows. Harry waited not knowing what was going to happen next.

Harry only had to wait a little when a bull faunus came forward wearing a grimm mask. When Harry saw the mask he stiffened and looked over at Cinder and hissed "_what are we doing here?!"_ he didn't get a response. He turned on his heels and started walking away but his wrist was grabbed by Cinder. He shot her a look and she did the same, she gestured towards the doors that now had guards attending them. Harry sighed and turned back to the bull faunus, Harry thought he introduced himself as Avery or Adam or something, he frankly didn't care. He didn't really listen all that much, the points he was making about the unfair treatment of faunus was a real problem but their solution was out of the question. However, it seemed that the people around Harry liked what was being said, he honestly felt bad for them.

At the end of the speech they were all encouraged to join the white fang, and most complied willingly. Cinder pulled Harry into a side room and she dissipated the shadows and looked at Harry.

"I want you to join me and my employer as well as being our in, in the white fang." Cinder said.

"I refuse" was Harry's immediate response.

She looked pained "don't you want to advance further into your calling, I am giving you a prime opportunity to join the higher ups, you should at least think about it."

Harry looked at her "this" he waved around him "isn't my calling, I was never meant to be on this side of the law."

Cinder gave him a look "really? You were born a faunus, have an invisibility semblance, and was hired by the mob. I think that this is the next most logical step for you to take."

"I shall do what I must, never more never less, as I always have and always will." Harry replied coldly.

"Please, I want you by my side, ever since I met you, you have been a gem in the rough. You are skilled and I have seen you grow, I know what you can do, but I know I could help you achieve greater heights." said Cinder leaning into him "it would honestly be a waste if I didn't take you with me."

"The white fang is going about their problems the wrong way and I am assuming your _employer _wishes to capitalize upon their way of thinking." Harry said and at her look he added "I'm correct aren't I."

Her face was blank but Harry could see her true emotions, he had learned how to read her ages ago. She was sad and a little desperate, "well you could work on a different assignment, we could really use someone with your talents." she added the last bit with a bit of hopefulness.

Harry had become better acquainted with Cinder and he didn't want to hurt her but Harry was thinking of retiring from the criminal life and had been for a while. He finally had enough money to help the girls get free of Junior and life off of for a while, and he wanted to get them free as soon as possible.

He shook his head at Cinder, "no I'm done, I came here to tell you that, I'm out, I'm gone, peace."

He backed away from her, turned around and walked back to the club, he was going to give the money to the girls then quite the club himself and find a new job. He was going to finish his shift and then quite.

It had been a long and slow shift and Harry was annoyed, Junior seemed to be getting a bit more confident with his position of power. He had taken the twins from their usual posts and had them around him. Harry was about to do something, he didn't care, he was quitting soon, and he could take him and all his goons, he had fought at worse odds after all. Before he could though a blonde had come up to the side of the bar that Harry was serving and Junior was on. "Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh and one of those little unbrellas" she added at the end cheerfully.

When Junior had noticed her he waved the twins away, making Harry narrow his eyes, but nonetheless, he smiled at the blonde and said, "yes ma'am."

He went about it preparing it when he heard junior start a conversation with the new arrival.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blonde" he said.

The girl snickered and retorted "aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior."

Harry snorted with amusement and the girl sent him a wink. Junior sent a glare his way though and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Your drink ma'am" Harry said as he placed the ordered drink on the counter. The girl thanked him and Junior said, "so you know who I am, you got a name sweetheart."

The girl scoffed she didn't seem impressed with the nickname and continued " yes Junior I have several, but instead of sweetheart" she trailed a bit as she got closer moving her hand down his arm "you can call me sir!" she punctuated her last word and grabbed the man's jewels in a death grip.

"They say you know everything, tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go" she held up her scroll with a picture on it. Harry noted the similarities between the teen and the picture of the older woman. Harry hadn't been paying attention to much of their conversation until the men showed up. Once that had happened Harry excused himself from the counter.

He walked briskly through the club and found the twins, it was time to break them free and get out himself.

"Shits going down, I was going to give you this after my shift and I had quit." he said as he pulled a stack of lien out of his pocket. "But it doesn't seem like that will be how things will play out. Pay your debt and come with me."

The girls looked at the lien than Harry " we can't accept this" one began.

But Harry interrupted "call it rent for the past years then I don't care, all I care about right now is the fact that we get out of here and somewhere better."

The girls thought for a moment and nodded Harry sighed but faster than even he could react they rushed him and hugged either side of him each giving him a small peck on the side of his cheek. They backed off and the three walked back to where Junior was. He saw them and grinned at the girl, he leaned on his bazooka-bat "seems like your out of luck _sweetheart_" he said the last part with a sneer. "Those three are my strongest fighters."

The girl looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged and he looked back at Junior. "Sorry pall, I'm quitting." Junior sputtered but before he could say anything Melanie add "as do we" she held up the lien and continued "we have paid our debt, and we are leaving."

Junior got mad at that "NO!" he roared "how.." he puttered out as he counted the lien, it was exactly enough.

Harry couldn't help himself, he really couldn't "me", the stunned Junior turned back to rage. Anger clouded his eyes "I should have known it was the halfbreed" he spat with venom shocking the blonde girl. "Hey that's pretty rude, especially to such a cutie." she said with a wink at Harry.

The twins growled quietly at her and Harry blushed a smidgen but he kept his eyes on Junior watching him for a hint of what he would do. He charged, Harry rolled his eyes, obviously, he was a great lumbering oaf smaller that Hagrid but much stupider. He swung his batzooka at Harry who ducked and delivered a solid punch to his gut knocking the wind out of it and grabbed his throat slamming him to the ground making an indentation in the ground the shape of Junior's body. He let the red bleed into one of his eyes as he made a dark suffocating aura around himself with his magic, he allowed some parseltongue slip into his speech as he whispered "_you will sssstay away from them, you ssshall not pursssue them, you will lisssten to what I have sssaid now and you won't need to die, underssstood" _

Junior shivered, gulped, and nodded, the others that had witnessed the confrontation and heard what Harry had said were pale except for the three girls. Harry let go of him and walked back to the twins, and said with a smile "shall we." they smiled back at him and the three walked home. When they arrived the twins went to get changed and Harry went to make dinner when he stopped and spotted three envelopes on the table all with an emblem that looked like two crossed axes resting on laurels (best I can describe it). He cautiously looked at them. They each had one of their names on them, he decided to open them with the twins when they got down for dinner. So he put the letters out of his mind as he went about making dinner.

After dinner was done Harry put the letters back on the table asking the twins if they knew who's emblem it was. By the widening of their eyes Harry guessed that they knew. Harry was surprised when the girls quickly grabbed the letters and ripped them open reading the paper that was inside. Harry decided to follow their lead and he curiously opened his own note. He had just gotten it opened when Militia squealed out with joy, he looked up surprised and he found Melanie with a big bright smile on her face with silent tears falling down her face and Militia hugging her sister tight with a smile just as bright and sobbing. When he looked at Melanie questioningly she said in a shocked voice "I never thought that we would be given a chance like this, especially not after our father left."

Harry dug into his own letter reading it, his eyebrows rose the farther down he got. When he put it down he remembered where he had seen the emblem before, it was up at the school that he had to pass through to get to the emerald forest. After a while and the twins had quieted down Harry spoke "well, I know what we are going to do next" the girls looked at him hopefully, Militia asked happily "so you mean we can go?"

Harry shrugged "I don't see why not, as long as it is okay with Melanie" they both looked at her, she smiled and nodded.

"Great, we should prepare for the coming school year." Harry said making the girls squeal.

**hip, hip, Hurray, a new chapter just for you.**


End file.
